


Неотправленные письма

by Luchiana



Category: Rebelde Way
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Помните, как Мари встречалась с Диего, а Пабло предложил ей бросить его и вернуться к нему (к Пабло, то есть)?
Relationships: Pablo Bustamante/Marizza Pía Spirito
Kudos: 2





	Неотправленные письма

**Часть 1**

_Я ненавижу и люблю.  
Ты спросишь — в чем причина?  
И сам я не пойму,  
Но эта боль невыносима!_  
Катулл

«Hola, mi amor!

Пишу тебе очередное письмо. Много их уже в ящике моего стола. Пишу их тебе, моя дорогая, но никогда не отправлю.

Снова задаю вопрос „Почему?!“ „За что?!“ Почему я страдаю из-за тебя? Te odio! Ненавижу за ту боль, что причиняет мне твое равнодушие. Pelo no puedo, no puedo te olvidar, не могу перестать любить. Как мне жить без тебя? Подскажи.

Ты солгала… Ты солгала, я знаю. То была любовь, мы правда любили друг друга. Не он, не Диего Уркола, а я, я — Пабло Бустаманте — твоя первая любовь! И это я же ее и убил, свое, наше, nuestro sol. Да, я, кретин, причинил тебе боль, ты разлюбила. Может, не сразу, но разлюбила. А я помог… Каждым своим словом, поступком. Ты одна из немногих увидела, приняла и полюбила меня таким, какой я есть на самом деле, разглядела за маской успешного „папенькиного сынка“ мое несчастье, мою боль. Но я своей глупостью все это разрушил. Может, ты права, может, это и не маска вовсе? Может, я и впрямь такой идиот?

Что же ты делаешь со мною? Помоги мне, молю, помоги тебя забыть! Скоро уже год, как я понял, что чувствую к тебе. Скоро — день рожденья моей боли. А сердце по-прежнему, как и тогда, разрывается от тоски и любви! Я писал уже, летом я каждый день вспоминал тебя, мечтал, как в новом году вновь завоюю твою любовь, по утрам, просыпаясь, любовался твоим изображением на фотографии. Как я был счастлив с тобой!

Марисса! Мари! избавь меня от этих адских мук! Прости и вернись ко мне! Или помоги, заставь меня себя ненавидеть!

Yo te amo, yo quiero…»

Тут размышления Пабло нарушил ворвавшийся в комнату Блас:

— Бустаманте. Бустаманте! БУСТАМАНТЕ!!! Немедленно на тренировку!

— Я се…

Блас схватил парня за шкирку и выволок из комнаты, не слушая его возмущенного лепетания.

На столе остался лежать одинокий листок…

**Часть 2**

_Любовь слепа. Влюбленные не видят  
Тех безрассудств, которые творят._  
У. Шекспир

— Тано! Тано! Иди сюда. Хороший мальчик. Вот, делай тут, что хочешь. Вот тебе игрушка. «Пабло Бустаманте». Замечательно. На, грызи. Не хочешь? Ладно, я положу сюда. Все! А писай вон на ту кровать. Сделай большую лужу на середине. Ну все, я по… Что это?

Рука Мариссы потянулась к листику, лежавшему на столе Пабло.

Ох уж это невинное женское любопытство! Иногда оно становится роковым, к худшему ли, к лучшему ли, но оно может перевернуть целую жизнь.

Кто знает, к каким последствиям может привести та или иная случайность, какая-нибудь мелочь? Судьба любит играть с нами, забавляться, не считаясь с тем, понимаем ли мы ее шутки. Она дарит счастье или, наоборот, боль как будто случайно, наугад. Есть у нее какая-то своя логика… И нельзя сказать, что логика «чисто женская, железная», нет, но СВОЯ. И часто даже ее выводы соответствуют нашим наивным представлениям о жизни. Может, и в этот раз наши мнения о том, как все должно быть, совпадут, кто знает?

Она заметила на Его столе этот листок и не обратила бы на него никакого внимания, если бы не фраза, которая бросилась в глаза. «Hola, mi amor!».

«Неужели он Долорес пишет любовные письма?! — в ней резко взыграли собственнические чувства к «суперменчику», но она даже под дулом пистолета не призналась бы сейчас, что ревнует. — Вот скотина! Вчера предлагал мне бросить Диего и вернуться к нему, а сегодня строчит слезные любовные записочки своей малолетке! Но я открою этой дурочке глаза на ее избранника!» Она схватила листок, сложила его и сунула в задний карман джинсов.

— Ты меня понял, мой маленький? Погрызи здесь все, что сможешь! А я пока схожу поговорю с твоим тупоголовым хозяином.

И Марисса отправилась в учительскую, где ждал Андраде.

— Почему так долго? — спросил он. Видно было, что он явно нервничает.

— Я не обязана отчитываться перед вами за то, сколько времени у меня занимает переодевание. Это не ваше дело, — Мари была решительно настроена, держалась, как, впрочем, и всегда, уверенно. — О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

Мартин посмотрел на девочку, и сердце его сжалось от любви и нежности к этой бунтарке, его дочери: торчащие в разные стороны рыжие дреды, тонкие, плотно сжатые губы изогнула насмешливая ухмылка, щеки алели от переживаемой бури чувств, руки скрещены на груди, темно-карие глаза мечут молнии — ее в такой момент надо опасаться. Но Андраде в данный момент владели и другие чувства — гнев и обида. Как она могла похитить его собаку?!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить! О моей собаке! — металлические нотки в голосе немного поубавили пыл Мари, но решительности не отняли, скорее наоборот.

— О какой еще собаке, не понимаю! При чем тут я?! Если у вас проблемы с несчастным животным, то это не ко мне — я не собаковод и не ветеринар. Хотя тут скорее нужен психиатр, с таким-то хозяином! Я вот только понять не могу, какое Я имею к нему отношение?

— Ее похитили.

— И?..

— Я знаю, кто это сделал.

— Ну так пойдите и заберите ее. Я-то вам зачем?

— Марисса, а ты случайно не знаешь, где она?

— Откуда?

— Ведь это ты сделала.

— Я?! Я?! Вы с ума сошли! По какому праву вы меня обвиняете? Мама права, вы — псих! У вас с головой не все в порядке! На кой-мне сдалась ваша собака? Да я даже клички ее не знаю. Я…

Она могла бы долго продолжать, от ее звонкого голоса чуть ли не лопались стекла в окнах. И Андраде уже почти начал верить в ее невиновность, но вовремя опомнился.

— Хватит! — прикрикнул он, прерывая нескончаемый словесный поток. — Я знаю, что это сделала ты. У меня на телефоне есть определитель. Звонили мне из школы. Кроме тебя о том, что у меня есть собака и где я живу, никто не знает. Марисса, зачем ты это сделала?

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — не отступала Марисса.

Тогда Мартин схватил ее за руку и уже угрожающе прорычал:

— Марисса. Зачем ты это сделала?

Мари не была глупой и поэтому не стала больше отпираться, а только опустила голову, но сдаваться не собиралась, и, когда вновь посмотрела на учителя, в глазах ее горел огонь.

— Затем, что вы что-то скрываете. И это касается меня. Скажите мне правду и получите собаку обратно. Я ненавижу ложь! И людей, которые что-то скрывают! У вас нет брата по имени Мартин, ведь так? Тогда кто такой Мартин Андраде? Или Октавио Андраде? Кто вы? Почему следите за мной?

Мартин не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Она действительно очень сообразительна.

— Марисса, пойми, я не могу тебе сейчас все объяснить. Сейчас не время.

— Почему? Какая разница? Объясните сейчас!

— Не могу, Марисса. Когда придет время… И не проси, я все равно ничего сейчас не скажу. Верни мне Тано.

— Нет! Я не верну его вам, пока не узнаю правду. Я узнаю ее у Сони, она что-то знает про вас!

— Она не скажет.

— Почему? — Мари удивилась, но до нее быстро «дошло». — Значит, она вас покрывает. Что у вас общего с моей мамой? [бедная девочка не догадывается, что «общее» она сама — прим. автора] Нет, она расскажет мне правду! Я все равно узнаю!

С этими словами девушка вылетела из кабинета, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Она была очень зла. По пути в кафе ее перехватила Лаура:

— Марисса, ты должна срочно объяснить все Франу! Он меня убьет!

— Успокойся! Я ему все объясню, но не сейчас, потом.

— Мари, пожалуйста!

— Хорошо, как только увижу — все ему объясню.

После разговора с Лаурой Мари пошла к себе в комнату.

«Что?! Ну что у Сони общего с этим учителем?!»

Так она размышляла около получаса, пока в комнату не вошла Лухан. Она была явно чем-то расстроена. Мысли Мари моментально переключились на неприятности подруги.

— В чем дело? Почему такая кислая?

— Да так… Я ходила встре… А где пес? Ты вернула его? Что там с Октавио?

— Мы поговорили — он догадался насчет собаки — но ничего не сказал. А пес в комнате Бустаманте. Он тут такое устроил!

— И что, совсем ничего нового?

— Почти. Теперь я уверена, что Соня все знает. А я знаю, как ее расколоть.

— А собака?

— Пока не узнаю правду — не верну!

— И где ты ее держать собралась? Сомневаюсь, что Пабло будет несказанно рад новому жильцу.

— Бустаманте.

— Бустаманте, ладно. И что?

— Ничего, я что-нибудь придумаю. А пока пусть песик повеселится в берлоге этого болвана. Здорово было бы увидеть его реакцию, когда он увидит свою комнату вечером!

— Да-а, — мечтательно протянула Лухан.

— Кстати, ты так и не сказала, куда ходила.

— Я хотела найти нашего Лучано, но его друзья сказали, что ему хорошо заплатили и он уехал навсегда. Он не вернется.

— Но он хотя бы оставил сообщение, записку? Что он хотел тебе сказать?

— Нет. Ничего. Просто уехал. Собрал вещи и исчез.

— Но как он мог так поступить? Все мужчины одинаковые!

— Мог. Марисса, он жил на улице. И, видимо, ему действительно хорошо заплатили, он согласился молчать. Оно и понятно, я ему — никто. Он пропал, а с ним и надежда найти моего опекуна.

— Лухан! Ну что ты говоришь?! Ты найдешь его. У тебя ведь есть зацепки.

— Какие?!

— Как какие? «Харекс Индастрис», Рикардо Фарра. Начни с этого, найди, как они связаны. Сделай что-нибудь.

— Что я могу сделать с названием фирмы и именем мертвого заключенного?

— Ну… Придумай что-нибудь. Я помогу. Ты ведь сильная, Лухан, и очень умная. Не сдавайся. Я тебя очень люблю и верю в тебя. Все получится, стоит только захотеть и еще раз попытаться.

— Я уже пыталась. Много раз. И что из этого вышло?

— Все равно. Не сдавайся. Поверь мне.

— Верю.

Подруги обнялись.

— Кстати, чуть не забыла, я должна кое-что объяснить Франциско, — внезапно спохватилась Марисса.

— Сейчас?

— Да.

— Не выйдет.

— Почему?

— Он на тренировке.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Я спросила у Глории, кто в школе. Она ответила, что все парни на тренировке. И как-то особенно отметила, что и Франциско тоже. Что случилось?

Марисса вкратце рассказала историю про обвинение в домогательстве. Лухан заливалась смехом. В комнату вошла Лаура.

— Марисса, ты объяснилась с Франом?

— Нет, он на тренировке.

— Уже нет. Все регбисты вернулись десять минут назад.

— Как?! Уже?!

— Да, так что иди и поговори с Франом.

— Нет, Лаура, мне срочно нужно…

— Сначала Франциско!

— Это важнее, — выдохнула Марисса и пулей вылетела из комнаты. Лаура удивленно посмотрела на Лухан, но та лишь пожала плечами.

**Часть 3**

_У сердца свой разум, рассудку неподвластный._  
Французская поговорка

В это время в комнате Пабло.

Уставшие ребята вернулись с тренировки, но не успели зайти в комнату, как увидели чудовищную картину: по полу разбросаны вещи, разорванная бумага, все поломано, погрызено, в центре комнаты красуется большая лужа, а виновник «торжества» преспокойно сидит на кровати Пабло и с нескрываемым равнодушием взирает на непрошенных гостей, посетивших его «царство».

После недолгого совещания Томас и Гидо отправились позвать директора, а Пабло остался покараулить. Он осторожно подошел к собаке и попытался стащить ее со своего законного спального места:

— Хороший, хороший мальчик. Ну-ка вставай, иди отсюда, — парень аккуратно потянул за ошейник, но животное не сдвинулось с места. — Поднимайся, кому говорю. Слезь, слезь с моей кровати. Извини, приятель, но ты уже повеселился, моя очередь, вставай.

Сзади хлопнула дверь. Нетрудно догадаться, кто вошел — по спине пробежал холодок, давая команду всем органам чувств работать максимально мощно. Он обернулся.

— И как это я сразу не догадался. Конечно же, такое может устроить только ненормальная Спиритто! — внимание быстро переключилось на вошедший объект. Резкий, язвительный голос только наполовину раскрывал его чувства — гнев и негодование, вторую половину, нежность, он надежно спрятал в глубине сердца. Странно, ему казалось, что он безумно устал, но с ее появлением вновь почувствовал в себе силы, почувствовал, что, как и всегда, по венам растекается бурлящий поток эмоций. И тут уж совсем неуместная мысль заскочила на миг в его голову: «Когда она нервничает, она такая… обворожительная…»

«Опоздала». Эта мысль принадлежала влетевшей в комнату девушке. Быстрым взглядом окинув царящий вокруг бедлам, она тихо позлорадствовала, но быстро опомнилась, соображая, как выпутаться. Тем временем Пабло подошел поближе.

— Ну, что молчишь, язык проглотила? Знаешь, что я сейчас с тобой сделаю! — он в ярости схватил ее за плечи и попытался прижать ее к стене, но тут за спиной раздалось грозное рычание. — Чего это он?

— Ему не нравится, как ты со мной обращаешься, так что лучше отпусти! — вздернула подбородок Марисса и с облегчением почувствовала, как ее руки освобождаются из хватки этого грубияна. На нее внезапно накатил приступ веселья. «Пока этот пес со мной, Паблито мне не страшен». — И лучше говори со мной повежливее, а то ведь он и покусать может.

Пабло растерялся и не ответил, но потом посмотрел ей в глаза и спросил:

— За что?

Марисса была застигнута врасплох и не нашла, что сказать. Его спокойный тон с нотками жестокого разочарования, его внезапно ставшие печальными глаза не позволяли ей придумать очередную колкость. В этот момент вошел Дунофф. Он поначалу опешил от увиденного пейзажа, но довольно быстро опомнился:

— Что здесь творится? Объясните, Бустаманте!

Марисса ждала уже ливня обвинений, града оскорблений, грома и молний — чего угодно, уже приготовилась защищаться…

Пабло посмотрел на растерянную девушку долгим испытующим взглядом и…

— Я нашел эту собаку на улице и привел в свою комнату. Я люблю животных и потому не мог оставить. Я виноват. Простите.

Пока он говорил, то не сводил глаз с Мариссы, которая от шока не могла пошевелиться. Ее волшебные карие глаза пораженно уставились на спасителя.

Она не могла поверить… «ЧТО он делает?!»

Он сам этого не понимал, просто разум в эту минуту внезапно взял таймаут, и сердце, воспользовавшись моментом, творило то, что так давно хотело.

Откуда ни возьмись, как джинн из бутылки, появился Андраде, объясняя, что собака, которая находится у Бустаманте, — его, что она сбежала, когда он ее выгуливал, и…

— Достаточно, сеньор Андраде. А как свое присутствие на половине мальчиков объяснит сеньорита Спиритто?

— Я? Я… — Мари еще приходила в себя после потрясения («Я сплю»). — Я очень люблю животных, собачек, кошечек. И сюда пришла, чтобы поиграть с этим милым песиком. Вы же не станете меня за это наказывать? — заискивающе посмотрела она на Гитлера.

— Нет-нет, конечно, нет, — бормотал он. — Но сейчас — марш в свою комнату! Сеньор Андраде, деньте куда-нибудь свою собаку и срочно, вы слышите, СРОЧНО займитесь моим кабинетом! А вы, Бустаманте, приберите… э-э… свою комнату. Вот.

Никто не решился перечить. Можно сказать, все завершилось наилучшим образом, особенно для Мариссы, которая задумчиво брела в кафе. Она никак не могла понять, почему он ее не выдал.

Тем временем в комнату вернулись Томас и Гидо. Пабло ничего не стал им объяснять, сказав только, что все выяснилось. А поскольку вытянуть из него ничего больше не удалось, то все принялись за уборку. И тут Пабло вспомнил о своем недописанном письме. Он не мог найти его среди валявшихся на полу бумаг и очень не хотел, чтобы его нашел кто-нибудь из друзей.

— Мой приз! Черт! Черт бы побрал эту Спи… — он осекся, не желая выдавать правду, сам не зная, почему. Может, потому, что пришлось бы выслушивать долгий и весьма нелестный монолог Гидо в ее адрес или поймать на себе сочувствующий взгляд Томаса.

— Что? Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал: черт бы побрал эту собаку!

— А-а, да, ты прав. На шашлык бы ее отправить.

Пабло, бывший мыслями далеко, представил себе Мариссу, отправленную на шашлык…

— Не-а, она для этого слишком худая, одни кости, — ухмыльнулся он, живо представляя себе во всех подробностях ЭТИ кости, а также все то, что их скрывает… — Тьфу ты, черт!

— И не говори! Посмотри, что стало с моей подушкой!

— И с моими журналами! — подал голос Томми, опускавший в этот момент в корзину для мусора обслюнявленный и порванный «Playboy». — А этот песик не дурак повеселиться.

Такие жалобные стоны продолжались еще несколько минут, пока Пабло не выдворил приятелей за дверь, сказав, что сам закончит уборку, но не объясняя, зачем ему это надо. На самом деле он волновался из-за потери письма. Оно будто было частью его самого, ему очень не хотелось его терять. К тому же его внезапно охватила тревога. Пабло перерыл каждый уголок в комнате, но письма не было, даже в обрывках из мусорной корзины он не смог ничего найти.

«Думай, Пабло, думай. Где оно может быть? Может, этот пес его съел? А может…»

Его охватила паника. Он рванул к своему столу, открыл ящик. «Нет. Все на месте. Значит, это не она. Если бы она прочитала его, то нашла бы и другие». Немного успокоенный, он решил, что письмо либо истерзанно в клочья, как и его собственное сердце, которое боль уже давно не выпускало из своей клыкастой пасти, либо оно где-то затерялось и найдется потом.

Но какое-то гнетущее странное чувство все равно не хотело его отпускать…

**Часть 4**

_Как мало все же человеку надо!  
Одно письмо. Всего-то лишь одно.  
И нет уже дождя над мокрым садом,  
И за окошком больше не темно!_  
Э. Асадов «Одно письмо»

— Пабло! Пабло, постой, нужно поговорить!

— Тебе же нельзя общаться со мной!

— Это исключительный случай.

Пабло весь напрягся. В его душу вновь прокралось на цыпочках въедливое сомнение. «Прочитала или нет?» — пытался он угадать по ее глазам.

— О чем?

— Почему ты это сделал? — вздох облегчения.

«Нет, не прочитала. Иначе не спрашивала бы».

— Потому что… э-э… потому что… я не ябеда, — и он пошел к звавшей его за столиком кафе Лоле.

Разочарование. «А ты чего ждала, дура, что он на колени грохнется? В вечной любви поклянется? Руку и сердце предложит? И не надейся. После того, как ты его отшила… Все. Закончили. Пабло — давно пройденный этап!» — твердила себе Марисса, но, видимо, сердце давно отстало от разума и застряло как раз на этом пройденном этапе.

Руки сами собой залезли в задние карманы джинсов и нащупали там забытое письмо. Достав его и посмотрев на слегка помятый листок бумаги, повертев его в руках, Марисса решила найти тихое место, чтобы в одиночестве прочитать его и спокойно все обдумать. Во время поисков тихого места Марисса натолкнулась на Франа…

…  
— Что?! Так это ты?!

* * *

После долгих разбирательств с «без вины виноватым» Франциско Мари, уставшая и опустошенная, повалилась на свою кровать. В их комнате никого не было. Фернанда где-то пропадала с Сол, Лаура старательно пряталась по всему колледжу от Франа и одновременно пыталась найти сестру, а Лухан, чтобы отвлечься на время от проблем, делала уроки в библиотеке, так что ей никто не мог помешать. Тут она вновь вспомнила о письме.

…Дочитав до конца, Марисса вытерла слезы, сквозь которые показалась робкая улыбка, плавно и равномерно расплывавшаяся по всему лицу от центра к мочкам ушей. Она не могла поверить своему счастью. Не могла поверить, что Пабло… Что он… все еще… на самом деле… любит. Ее. Сердце билось со скоростью крылышек птички колибри, как будто намеревалось вылететь со своего места от переполнявших его чувств.

Но ведь победу праздновать еще рано. Да, теперь она точно знает, что Пабло любит ее всем сердцем. Но не может же она просто взять и подойти поцеловать его, сказав что-нибудь вроде «И я тоже». Или может? Нет. Конечно, нет. Это выглядело бы по меньшей мере глупо. Но теперь ничто не мешает ей вернуть себе, казалось бы, навек утраченную любовь. Есть, правда, еще маленькие проблемы, но это уже мелочи. В этот раз она была уверена в себе на сто процентов. «Еще остается Лола, но это не страшно. Ах да, еще Диего. Совсем забыла. Но это вообще не проблема!» И Марисса решительно направилась к вышеуказанному объекту, чтобы не медля расставить все точки над i. Покончив с этой неприятной процедурой, девушка вернулась в комнату. Ей хотелось петь, танцевать, просто кричать. Поведать, наконец, всему миру, как она счастлива! Это же так чудесно, узнать, что твоя любовь не безответна! Она вновь схватила письмо и раз десять его перечитала. «Боже, какая же я глупая… Как я раньше не поняла!» Ей стало немного жаль потерянного времени, но… ведь теперь у них будет его столько впереди! Она не сомневалась, что уже совсем скоро настанет оно, их время.

Но что делать с письмом? Как бы ни хотелось, оставить его нельзя, ведь Пабло наверняка хватится пропажи такой улики. Значит, надо вернуть, только как? Скорее всего он уже убрался в комнате и все обшарил в поисках заветного листка. Хотя… Стоит попробовать.

Она вновь положила письмо в карман и, убедившись, что Пабло с друзьями в кафе, и останутся они там надолго, пошла к ним. Как она и предполагала, в комнате — идеальная чистота. Даже чище, чем до «гостя». Видимо, Пабло и впрямь все тщательно убрал. Но сдаваться не в духе Спиритто. Она снова перечитала письмо. Но время нельзя было терять. Марисса глянула в сторону мусорной корзины, но тут же отмела эту идею, зато… Она стала всячески мять листок, даже слегка покусала и порвала его — для пущей убедительности. Откинув одеяло в изножье кровати, она суну листик куда-то в щель между матрасом и корпусом и прикрыла так, чтобы Пабло непременно нашел его там, но только когда начнет расстилать постель. Все. Дело сделано. А ведь есть еще другие письма, о которых он упомянул, те, что в ящике стола… Но времени не было — кто-нибудь мог зайти и застукать ее здесь. А ведь так хочется! Однако на этот раз разум взял верх, и Марисса, сияющая, как Полярная Звезда, вернулась к себе. Ее цветущий вид вызвал удивление и расспросы Лухан, но Мари только загадочно улыбнулась и сказала, что ложится спать. И это учитывая то, что на часах было 22:20!!! Да она раньше полуночи и к кровати-то не подходила! Однако сообразив, что сейчас узнать, в чем дело, ей не удастся, Лухан решила подождать. Подруга сама все расскажет, когда сочтет нужным, была уверена она. Напоследок Мари преподнесла еще один сюрприз:

— А, кстати, Лухи, я рассталась с Диего. Я его не любила и не полюблю. Это была глупая затея, — с этими словами она и уснула.

Ошарашенная Лухан же еще минут десять не приходила в себя.

Пабло же, как и предполагала Мари, обнаружив письмо под одеялом и мысленно обругав себя слепым ослом и идиотом, надежно спрятал смятый листок в своей «сокровищнице» и успокоился. Тревога сменилась неясным предвкушением чего-то большого и хорошего. С этим чувством он и уснул.

**Часть 5**

_Сей поцелуй, дарованный тобой,  
Преследует мое воображение:  
И в шуме дня, и в тишине ночной  
Я чувствую его напечатленье._  
Е. А. Баратынский «Поцелуй»

Утро для Бустаманте было обычным кошмаром, как и весь последний месяц, то есть ровно с тех пор, как Дунофф рассказал им о матче. Крики Бласа, тяжкий подъем, быстрый завтрак и т. д. и т. п.; до тренировки — обычная повседневная жизнь. От этого дня он ничего особенного уже не ждал. Да и чего ждать, если ближайшая неделя до матча чуть не по часам и минутам расписана? Он даже о вчерашнем происшествии не вспоминал, пока не бросил взгляд на свою гордость — кубок, сейчас больше напоминавший попавшую под машину консервную банку. «Ну, за это ты еще заплатишь, Мариссита», — по привычке мелькнула мысль, а воображение услужливо нарисовало картину, чем именно заплатит за очередную выходку «Мариссита». На мой взгляд, для плана мести — слишком эротично…

Что же Марисса? А вот рискните отгадать! Ангелочков на картинках когда-нибудь видели? Симпатичных таких. У них еще крылышки есть. Вот на таких крылышках и выпорхнула с утра Мари из комнаты. Глазки блестят, щечки алеют. Улыбка даже не от уха до уха, а… но без подробностей. А с уст льются мелодичные песенки: «Hace dos segundos», «Sera de Dios», «Dije adios»… Только вот звучат они как-то радостно, словно весенняя капель.

— … y nadie dijo perdo-o-on… Ой! — на лестнице она столкнулась с предметом своих грез.

— А, Мари! Прости, я тебя не заметил, — пробурчал «предмет», все еще смотря лишь под ноги.

— Ну, Паблито, если так идти, можно и слона не заметить. Скажи спасибо, что я хоть не Фелиситас, а то тебе бы уже и извиняться не пришлось! — задорно прочирикала рыжеволосая и, дружески хлопнув парня по плечу, спустилась вниз, не потеряв по дороге счастливой улыбки.

«Странно. С чего она сегодня такая добренькая? Неужели меня боится? Да нет, глупость! Что же ее так развеселило: ни «супермен», ни «папенькин сынок», ни «безмозглый Бустаманте», ни… В чем дело? Что я опять пропустил?» Но узнать этого ему (ну, пока) не суждено — звонок. Кармен. «Не-ет!» Снова урок с этой грымзой. Как же он ее ненавидел. Впрочем, не безответно. К этому уроку задавали написать стихотворение. Ну, это для него не проблема! Не он ли главный сочинитель группы? И вот еще одно стихотворение, из которого можно было потом сделать песню. И наверняка из Мииного. А что, интересно, написала Марисса? Наверняка с инета скачала. Или вообще не готова. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Мариссе влепили «2» за такую ерунду. Он был даже готов предложить ей свое, но не успел.

— Садитесь, класс. Надеюсь, вы помните, что на сегодня я задавала написать каждому собственное стихотворение. Учтите, что скачанные из Интернета я не потерплю! Узнаю — сразу поставлю «два». Годовую, — она обвела класс строгим взглядом. Томас и Диего потихоньку сползли под парту. — Говорю заранее, что ничего высокохудожественного я от вас и не жду, но надеюсь, что вы хотя бы постарались.

Бла-бла. Пабло не спускал глаз с Мариссы и удивлялся: она выглядела очень уверенно. Либо рассчитывает на удачу, либо действительно что-то сочинила. Интересно. «Впрочем, чего я-то беспокоюсь? Это же сама Марисса Пиа Спиритто! Уж она-то найдет выход».

— Арегги! — произнесла учительница.

Пара размазанных по листку соплей о любви и звездах. Посредственно.

— Агилар!

Тоже ничего особенного.

— Колуччи! — сказала Кармен и злобно зыркнула в сторону ненавистной ученицы. — «Вряд ли ее мозгов хватит на что-нибудь более или менее приличное».

Но к ее удивлению, стихотворение было действительно неплохим. Мия прочла, чтобы долго не заморачиваться, текст «Me da igual», кое-где подправив. Класс, узнав знакомые слова одной из любимых песен, наградил поэтессу бурными аплодисментами. Под таким напором Кармен пришлось уступить, но она так просто не сдалась:

— Четверка, Колуччи! Но не дай мне Бог найти эти слова на каком-нибудь сайте!

Мия не стала спорить, зная, что это все бесполезно.

— Бустаманте! — злорадно ухмыльнулась училка, абсолютно уверенная, что «любимчик» порадует ее сегодня своим провалом.

Но к глубочайшему разочарованию престарелой начальницы концлагеря, на губах Пабло заиграла одна из его самых очаровательных улыбок, покорившая не одно хрупкое женское сердечко — фирменная улыбка победителя.

Солнце меркнет,  
Взгляд печален —  
Оглянись, прошу.  
Я сказал «Нет»,  
Окна в спальню  
Пред тобою затворю.

А, может, все еще не поздно изменить.  
А, может, еще можно все забыть.  
И, может, в нашей жизни все не так.  
И, может, просто улыбнись мне…  
Какой пустяк.

Мы с тобою  
Очень глупо  
Повели себя:  
Рвались в бой мы  
Друг на друга,  
Ссорились, любя…

Снова шквал аплодисментов — снова облом. Весь класс так скандировал «Пабло! Пабло!», что учительнице пришлось примириться:

— Пять, — обреченно выдохнула она.

Пабло действительно чувствовал себя победителем. Он подмигнул не сводящей с него глаз Мари, затем, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, — Мии и, наконец, Ману. Ребята поняли, что еще одна песня им обеспечена.

— Спиритто, — Кармен даже толком не поняла, кого вызвала, так была расстроена.

Для Пабло это было как снег на голову. И свое стихотворение он уже прочитал… остается надеяться, что Мари воспользуется одной из песен.

Марисса была вполне уверена в себе.

Ты помнишь волшебства мгновенье,  
Когда слилися мы в одно,  
И мимолетное затменье  
С небес нас бросило на дно.  
Мы ненавидели друг друга,  
Но вот открылися глаза —  
Как вырваться из страха круга  
И правду хоть себе сказать?

О нет, молчи!  
Пусть с неба звезды  
За нами смотрят по ночам.  
Пока утри  
У сердца слезы.  
Опомниться лишь нужно нам.

В счастливый миг блеснул нам лучик,  
Чуть осветил мне мрака путь.  
Ты мой по жизни сей попутчик.  
Скажи, готов ли ты рискнуть?  
Не прячься, не беги, ответь же!  
И так мне сложно позабыть  
Тот поцелуй, что длился вечность  
Иль две секунды, может быть.

Такого-то уж точно никто не ожидал!

Все время, пока Марисса читала свое произведение (а в том, что оно ее, сомневаться не приходилось), в воображении Пабло мелькали воспоминания: их выдуманный роман, первый поцелуй в рекреации, ночь перед ее отъездом в Италию, затем короткий, но счастливый роман… и снова первый поцелуй. Ему казалось, что это стихотворение она написала еще тогда.

Это стихотворение лежало у нее почти год. Она никому его не показывала с тех пор, как написала. Даже сама прочитать боялась. Боялась, сама не зная чего… И вот, прочитала его всем. И Ему. В первую очередь Ему. А теперь стояла, смущенно потупившись и робко улыбаясь.

Что же касается остальных, то все просто дара речи лишились. Даже у Лухан челюсть благополучно приземлилась на колени.

— Ну, такая работа несомненно заслуживает оценки «превосходно», — довольно протянула Кармен, а пришедшие в себя одноклассники выдали очередную за последние пятнадцать минут и самую сильную бурю аплодисментов. На шум тут же прискакал Блас, но учительница с улыбкой отправила его заниматься своими делами.

Марисса, довольная произведенным впечатлением, села на место.

Мануэль же, как и Мия, не стал морочить себе голову сочинительством и прочел текст «Vas a salvarte». Прозвенел звонок, и все вздохнули с облегчением — сложно соревноваться в рифмоплетстве с такими конкурентами!

После уроков Erreway в полном составе восседала в прачечной.

— Нас можно поздравить с рождением двух новых песен? — спросила Мия.

«Почему двух?» — хотела было спросить Марисса, хоть и знала ответ, но Пабло ее опередил:

— Уже почти. Мари, дай мне текст своего стихотворения и завтра начнем репетировать.

— Почему завтра? Ты успеешь придумать музыку к двум песням за одну ночь?

— К своей я ее уже написал, к твоей — уже придумал.

— Шустрый ты, однако.

— На то я и Бустаманте, чтобы все успевать! Кстати, ты раньше не говорила, что пишешь стихи. Отличный текст вышел, я поражен твоими способностями.

— Я и не пишу. Это так, по настроению вышло. Давно уже. И вот, вспомнила о нем. Вовремя, — хмыкнула она.

«Значит, я был прав», — и сердце Пабло забилось чуть быстрее, блеск в глазах стал чуть ярче.

Мия и Ману поначалу и не обращали внимание на разговор друзей, но когда и после трех минут лобызаний не услышали ругани… Нормальная беседа цивилизованных людей. Но ведь Марисса и Пабло никогда не могли разговаривать, как цивилизованные!

— Ману, — прервал их удивленное молчание Пабло, — нам пора на тренировку. Пока, девочки!

«Наконец-то! Теперь я могу беспрепятственно проникнуть в комнату Пабло и почитать письма». Марисса поскорее отделалась от Мии и направила стопы на половину мальчиков. Мало ей одного письма, она хотела знать все: что Пабло думал, что чувствовал все это время, и когда начал писать «ей».

Женщины…

**Часть 6**

_Она сидела на полу  
И груду писем разбирала.  
… О, сколько жизни было тут  
Невозвратимо пережитой!  
О, сколько горестных минут  
Любви и радости убитой!_  
Ф. И. Тютчев

Холл пуст. Блас и все мальчишки на тренировке. Дунофф и Глория на своих рабочих местах. Еще нужно, чтобы ее никто не искал, а для этого…

— Лухи, мне нужна твоя помощь. Пока идет тренировка по регби, я хочу наведаться в комнату Бустаманте. И, вероятно, я задержусь там надолго. Придумай что-нибудь, если меня будут искать. А если мальчишки вернуться прежде, чем я спущусь, — предупреди. Или задержи Пабло, или… Ну, в общем, я надеюсь на тебя, подруга!

— А что тебе нужно в комнате Бустаманте?

— Лухи, я тебе все-все расскажу. Честно. Но только потом, хорошо? Я пошла.

Если кто-то думает, что Марисса зашла в комнату Пабло, то сильно ошибается. Нет, к Бустаманте она не зашла. Влетела. Как ураган, проносящийся со свистом и воем по бескрайним пустынным просторам, не терпя никаких преград на своем пути. Но ведь что-то останавливает эти ураганы, которые не оставляют после себя и следов. Лишь оседающее облако песка и пыли. Вот так же и растаяла вся решимость Мари, стоило ей увидеть письменный стол Пабло. Словно продираясь сквозь невидимые барьеры, она медленно, шаг за шагом, подошла и опустилась на аккуратно (!) заправленную кровать. Она будто боялась, сделав шаг, переступить некую черту, возврата за которую уже не будет. Словно над этой чертой — темный занавес, за которым — неизвестный ей мир. А люди боятся неизвестности. Часто именно неизвестность заставляет боятся смерти. Смерть — это лишь занавес, и никто не может с уверенностью сказать, что за ним находится. Это пугает, отталкивает. Люди слишком многое хотят узнать, они стремятся выведать у природы все ее тайны. Зачем? Чтобы с помощью знаний облегчить себе жизнь? Чтобы использовать по-максимуму свои умственные способности? Для чего-то еще? Да нет же! Они просто боятся. Это не любопытство, это страх. Порой эти два слова даже можно синонимами назвать, ведь именно они, в этом своем значении, порождают прогресс, заставляют человечество двигаться вперед, в будущее. Вот только что там, в будущем?

Но. Вернемся к нашим баранам (не поймите меня превратно). Пока я тут рассуждала о страхе перед неведомым, наша любимая (у всех, надеюсь) героиня набралась смелости, или решительности, или… чего там?.. в общем мужества (ну кто бы сомневался!) и открыла ящик стола Пабло. Полагаю, вы можете представить себе, что там лежит. И если есть такие наивные люди, подумавшие сейчас о канцелярии, там, ручках-карандашах и т. д. и т. п., то вы горько ошибаетесь. Там, вперемешку с дисками, фантиками от шоколадок, высыпавшимися из пачки презервативами лежали журналы (явно не «Мурзилка» или «Учимся вышивать крестиком»), какие-то записки с номерами телефонов… да черт знает, что еще! От подступившей от омерзения к горлу тошноты девушка с силой захлопнула ящик, и уже с опаской открывала второй, тот, что пониже. Вопреки ее ожиданиям, там царил относительный порядок: несколько дисков, видимо, самых любимых, тексты их песен, какой-то блокнот и (о, чудо!) то, что она и искала — ровной стопочкой сложенные, слегка помятые, будто их не раз перечитывали, листки бумаги, на которых ровным почерком Пабло, в уголках или по центру, крошечными или огромными буквами, было выведено ее имя. Один из них, тот, что лежал сверху, был сильно измят и даже погрызен. Тот, что она читала вчера.

Марисса достала все письма с обозначением своего имени, стала по одному разворачивать их дрожащими от волнения руками и читать.

В комнате было невероятно тихо. Безмолвие нарушали лишь доносившиеся откуда-то издалека голоса, еле различимое хрипловатое дыхание, прерываемое порой вздохами и всхлипами, да изредка постукивание вкусом напоминавшей море воды о тонкие, израненные болезнью, что называют Любовью, осколки души одинокого мальчика, с волосами которого так весело всегда играло солнце.

«…Порой мне кажется, что я умираю. Вот как сейчас. Сейчас передо мной лежит кольцо, которое всего несколько часов назад ты выбросила, как выбросила меня из своей жизни. До сих пор в ушах стоит еле слышный звон упавшего на пол колечка. Или это звон моего вдребезги разбитого сердца?..»

«…Боже, Мари, почему ты так жестока?! Почему так жестока судьба, которая словно поменяла местами меня и Симона! Что ты в нем нашла? Какой чушью он забил твою прелестную головку?! У него есть жена и сын! Почему ты не хочешь мне поверить…»

«…Мари, я знаю, сейчас ты очень далеко. И в эту минуту, наверное, любуешься красотой первозданной природы и величественными, но разрушенными временем творениями древних народов. Буйство красок и слепящий солнечный свет окружают тебя. Вольный ветер и воздух, который словно наполняет легкие свободой, ощущением собственного всесилья!  
Ты ведь так это любишь. Так любишь свободу.  
А я так люблю тебя.  
И так скучаю…»

«…Как я мог хотя бы предположить, что мне удастся тебя забыть, если какое-то время не буду видеть? Дурак! Никогда…»

«…Друзья. Вроде и хорошее слово, но пронзает острым кинжалом, как только я его слышу. Или подумаю. Не хочу быть всего лишь другом!..»

«…Сегодня ты была так близко. Я уже чувствовал привкус твоих губ, но… Почему? Ведь ты так нужна мне. Всегда…»

«…Боже, зачем?! Зачем я сказал тебе эти обидные, противные слова? Я ведь даже не собирался участвовать в выборах! Глупо. Смешно. В тот момент мне захотелось всего лишь… встать рядом с тобой… А что вышло?..»

«…У меня скоро раздвоение личности будет. Делай ставки, любимая, какая половинка выиграет: та, что молит тебя вернуться, или та, что тоже любит, но с ослиным упрямством каждый раз отталкивает и оскорбляет, не желая примириться наконец с сердцем…»

«…Скажи же наконец, мне что теперь, всю жизнь оставшуюся расплачиваться собственным сердцем за одну лишь ошибку? За одну лишь свою слабость? За тот несчастный, уже всеми давно забытый спор! У нас в комнате, стоит мне произнести твое имя, в меня со всех сторон летят подушки.  
А ведь ты обещала любить и принимать меня таким, какой я есть!..»

И еще множество писем, в строках которых то любовь, то боль, то обида, то отчаяние, то грустная ирония…

«Люблю. Больно. Умираю без тебя. Вернись. Прости. Прошу. Умоляю. Скучаю. Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. И не смогу забыть…»

Эти слова встречались в каждом письме. До сих пор в ушах отдавались физически ощущаемые звуки муки и мольбы.

Он раз за разом писал и не отправлял ей эти письма, опасаясь отказа, а то и насмешек с ее стороны.

Теперь она все понимала. Слезы спешили из глаз упасть на полные печали листки, пробегая уже знакомым маршрутом солоноватых дорожек на щеках. Время застыло, замерло на одном месте и упрямо не хотело никуда идти. Не помогали доводы разума. Только стук ее сердца отсчитывал ему путь.

Но все когда-то проходит, уступая место чему-то новому. «Есть время разбрасывать камни, и есть время собирать камни. Пришло мне время собрать камни», — мелькнула последняя бессвязная мысль в голове Мариссы, и уже в следующий миг мозг заработал в привычном режиме «генератор гениальных идей». И, естественно, она уже знала, что будет делать.

«Если пришло время прибирать разбросанные камни, то заодно можно прибрать и всякий мусор. Чтобы выбросить его, разумеется».

Времени, на удивление, было в запасе еще много. Как раз, чтобы осуществить задуманное. Тренировка закончится поздно вечером…

**Часть 8**

_Я тебя отвоюю у всех времен, у всех ночей,  
У всех золотых знамен, у всех мечей…_  
М. И. Цветаева

Марисса аккуратно собрала все письма и стопочкой положила на край стола. Затем вытащила первый ящик, призванный, видимо, своим безобразным видом отпугивать любопытных от второго, и вывалила все его сомнительное содержимое на кровать «своего парня» («Конечно своего. Ведь теперь я никому его не отдам!»). После недолгого разбора было решено из всего этого хлама оставить только пару чудом уцелевших конфет. С остальным она решила разделаться по-свойски. С особой жестокостью она покромсала на мельчайшие кусочки всяких там Хуанит-Анхелит-Клариссит-Паулит. То, что осталось от бедных «девушек», она разбросала по простыни на кровати Пабло и затем прикрыла одеялом все это безобразие. С журналами, фантиками и прочей ерундой было решено покончить еще банальней. Выбросить. Но не в ближайшее мусорное ведро, нет! Ведь он должен сам отказаться от грязи своего прошлого. Тогда она открыла его шкаф, достала самую нелюбимую из рубашек, сложила на нее «грязь прошлого», свернула и завязала тугим узлом. Готово! Теперь самая важная часть. Она отрыла где-то на столе ручку, лист бумаги и конверт. Через двадцать минут работы «с пером в зубах», довольная результатом, Мари сложила листок несколько раз и сунула его в конверт. Запечатав, подписала всего двумя словами: «Para Pablo», и положила в нижний ящик. Открыла верхний, с усмешкой глянула на две осиротевшие конфетки (нет, ну кто бы мог подумать: Пабло Бустаманте — сладкоежка!), огляделась, схватила сверток и выбежала из комнаты — тренировка уже должна была закончиться. Надо было спрятать это куда-то до поры до времени. И куда же, как не в прачечную! Кому придет в голову обратить внимание на скомканную рубашку? «Теперь мне нужны вальсы». Марисса пошла в свою комнату за диском, но ее не покидало ощущение, что она забыла нечто важное. В комнате никого не было. Она достала диск и тут только вспомнила про письма.

Со всех ног она рванула обратно на половину мальчишек, уловив у самой двери краем глаза их возвращение. Пулей пронеслась по коридору, почти не сбавляя скорости ворвалась в спальню. Схватила со стола письма, спрятала их под кофту и стала осторожно выбираться. Приоткрыв дверь, Марисса услышала голоса. Судя по всему, Лухи под каким-то предлогом уводила Пабло. Выждав пару секунд, Мари вышла в коридор, в котором не замедлил появиться Гидо. Тот, увидев Спиритто в опасной близости со своей комнатой, схватил ее за руку:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ищу кого-нибудь из группы. Ты не видел Пабло или Ману? — прикинулась она дурочкой.

— Ты совсем идиотка? У нас же тренировка только вот закончилась. Еще никто до комнат даже добраться не успел.

— Но ты же здесь, — невинно улыбнулась она. — Я хотела узнать, будет ли сегодня репетиция… А-а, Ману!

Девушка вырвала руку и поспешила к парню, еле стоявшему на ногах от усталости.

— Мануэль, ты мне нужен для разговора. Срочно, — схватила она беднягу и потащила к выходу.

Гидо с опаской заглянул в комнату, но не увидев внешних проявлений очередного пребывания там этой ненормальной, благополучно выбросил из головы все мысли о ней (ему, в отличие от Пабло, это далось очень легко) и рухнул как подкошенный на кровать.

Убедившись, что гонка с преследованием в лице Гидо отменяется, повернулась к стоявшему рядом Ману, похлопала его по плечу — «Спасибо» — развернулась и направилась в прачечную, придерживая рукой край куртки. Спрятав там пачку писем, она пошла в кафе, где дала знак Лухан, что жертву можно отпустить восвояси, затем заказала гамбургер и сок и села за единственный свободный столик, при этом не выпуская из поля зрения Паблито, с большим энтузиазмом поглощавшего незамысловатый ужин. К ней подсела Лухан, горя требовательным, нетерпеливым взглядом. Марисса вкратце обрисовала ситуацию. Лухи во время повествования с нескрываемым изумлением уставилась в сторону блондина.

— И что ты будешь делать?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Возвращать Бустаманте.

— Пабло.

— Что?

— ПАБЛО.

— Ладно, возвращать себе Пабло. Я угадала?

Вместо ответа — лишь загадочная улыбка и чуть заметный кивок головы. Подруга хотела было еще что-то сказать, но спешно ретировалась, завидев на горизонте высокую фигуру еще одного блондина и бросив напоследок «Расскажешь потом со всеми подробностями», на что Мари лишь согласно кивнула и стала медленно потягивать сок, глядя прямо перед собой, ничего вокруг при этом не замечая. Тем временем кафе начало понемногу пустеть. Посетители расходились по комнатам. Усталые и измученные, они мечтали поскорей утопиться в мягких подушках и теплых одеялах и сходить в гости на чай к Его Высочеству Морфею Гипносовичу.

Стряхнув оцепенение, Мари бросила взгляд на столик, расположенный перед ней, и с удивлением заметила, что Пабло все еще ест, поглощая бог знает какую порцию. «Бедненький. Его будто, как гладиаторского льва, неделю не кормили. Такой голодный».

У «голодного» же от отсутствия аппетита уже желудок скручивало, но он все равно заставлял себя жевать и глотать, лишь бы не терять подходящий предлог для пребывания в кафе. А в комнату он не спешил, пользуясь удобным случаем, чтобы полюбоваться на свою красавицу, пока та мирно сидела за стаканом сока, не обращая на него внимания. У него из головы не выходила ее улыбка, предназначавшаяся Лухан в качестве ответа. Такая загадочная, манящая… Она напоминала безмолвный зов русалки, выглянувшей из воды и коварно притягивающей наивных, доверчивых… Но о чем это я?

Когда потягивать было уже нечего, Мари отставила стакан и пошла в игровую, разведать обстановку на наличие там лишних субъектов. Разочарованно вздохнув, Пабло толкнул ненавистную тарелку и вышел вслед за девушкой. Только он направился к себе.

В игровой было пусто — все разошлись по спальням. Марисса принесла спрятанные в прачечной вещи. Вставила и включила диск с вальсами, создав чуть заметный звуковой фон. Сама уселась на бильярдный стол, положив рядом стопку писем, а сверток бросила куда-то на пол перед собой.

**Часть 8**

_Прости! Не помни дней паденья,  
Тоски, унынья, озлобленья —  
Не помни бурь, не помни слез,  
Не помни ревности угроз!  
Но дни, когда любви светило  
Над нами ласково всходило  
И бодро мы свершали путь, —  
Благослови и не забудь!_  
Н. А. Некрасов «Прости»

— А это что еще такое?! — воскликнул Пабло, откинув в сторону одеяло.

Потревоженные внезапным вторжением, клочки бумаги взметнулись вверх и теперь беззаботно кружили в воздухе, равнодушные ко взглядам разъяренного блондина. Через пару секунд раздался отчаянный вопль Гидо, который сообразил, чем были совсем недавно загадочные черточки на этих бумажках, и понял, кто виноват в этом безобразии. Заикаясь, он сообщил об этом другу. Вернулся Томас из душа и, узнав о произошедшем, разделил общую скорбь о потере телефонов крошек, запланированных на ближайшие свободные выходные.

В припадке бешенства Гидо уже рвался свершить над Спиритто праведное возмездие, но Пабло остановил его, сказав, что разберется. Сам.

Парень, угрюмый, поплелся в уже хорошо ему знакомую комнатку на женской половине. Он был не столько расстроен потерей телефонов, сколько разочарован действиями Мари. «Надо же, какой дурак! Поверил, что она изменила свое мнение, перестала задираться… А оказывается, всего лишь выжидала удобного момента, чтобы отмстить. Но за что?» Ломая голову над последним вопросом, Пабло постучал и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошел в комнату. И тут же на него уставилось три пары глаз, горящих возмущением. Первой опомнилась Фернанда, натянувшая до самого подбородка одеяло и уже было открывшая рот, чтобы пронзительно завопить, но сообразительная Лухан успела заткнуть ей рот подушкой, затем повернулась к гостю и велела валить куда подальше, так как Мариссы, как он уже успел убедиться, здесь нет. Где она — неизвестно. Когда придет — тоже.

Вылетев вон из комнаты от греха подальше, Пабло столкнулся с Мией. Та на его вопрос, не видела ли она Мари, лишь недоуменно покачала головой и отправилась спать.

Кости ломило, мышцы болели, голова трещала, как сухой тополь под топором дровосека. В таком состоянии устраивать разборки со Спиритто — все равно, что идти на слона с сачком. Ухмыльнувшись про себя нелепому сравнению, парень не солоно хлебавши поплелся обратно к себе.

Заметив, что Пабло влачится назад без головы Спиритто на золоченом блюде в качестве трофея, Гидо просто озверел, и Томасу пришлось спасать друга от мордобоя. «А жаль», — подумал Рокко, уже потянувшийся со своего наблюдательного поста за камерой, чтобы запечатлеть грандиозную сцену гладиаторских боев.

Желая найти причину столь странного поведения Мари, Пабло решил осмотреть все внимательнее. Обыск кровати на наличие подозрительных объектов ничего не дал. Зато далее его ждал сюрприз. Открыв верхний ящик стола, откуда были ранее извлечены телефоны красоток, Паблито пожалел, что он не какая-нибудь кисейная барышня, и не может просто так хлопнуться в обморок. А соблазн был. Памятуя, что еще утром его содержимое составляли диски, фантики и еще множество жизненно важных предметов, бедолага с изумлением уставился на две конфетки, единственно выжившие после посещения этой… этой… в общем, непечатное словечко, я его пропущу. Потянувшись к нижнему ящику, он затаил дыхание, уже не зная, чего ждать, опасаясь… И худшие подозрения оправдались! О, как он сейчас мечтал о розовом лаке и джинсовой юбочке со стразами! О возможности воскликнуть «Как трудно быть Паблой!». Письма пропали. В известном направлении. На их месте лежал конверт. «Para Pablo». Еле сдерживая дрожь в руках, Пабло взял его и сел на край кровати.

Помнишь, когда-то вместе мы были,  
Друг другу тогда о любви говорили,  
Ласкались и нежились в теплых руках.  
Тайком целовались мы в темных углах.

«Te quiero», «Te amo» ты мне говорил.  
Но друг твой мне сердце внезапно разбил.  
«Ему жалко тебя», — мне он сказал.  
Что натворил, тогда он не знал.

Встретились вновь после долгой разлуки  
И в знак примиренья пожали мы руки.  
Все вроде нормально, но ссора опять.  
Вновь не сумели друг друга понять.

Минутами мира сменялися споры:  
Где ревность, где крики и где — разговоры.  
Скрываю и прячу я мысли и чувства.  
В сердце есть боль, в душе — уже пусто.

Страх или ненависть: что где — не пойму!  
Предательство вновь пережить не хочу!  
Жестоко, со злостью со мной говоришь.  
Откуда мне знать, что ты любишь — молчишь.

Но в руки случайно попало письмо,  
Затем и еще… и еще одно.  
Все тайны раскрыты, и сердце стучит:  
«Ты любишь! Мы любим» — оно мне твердит.

И вот ты читаешь письмо от меня.  
В конверте две жизни — твоя и моя!  
Подумай, реши, хочешь этого ты?  
Иль это всего лишь пустые мечты?

Я жду. А ты помнишь, как в прошлом году  
Касание губ и мысли в бреду…  
Все было игрой, мы были враги.  
И все началось. Я жду. Приходи.

— Пабло! Пабло, что с тобой?

На побледневшем лице широко распахнутые глаза выглядели действительно пугающе. Бумага с шелестом опустилась на пол. Внезапно шоковое состояние сменилось каким-то непонятным радостным возбуждением. Напрочь забыв о своих перепуганных соседях, парень вскочил и как ошпаренный вылетел из комнаты.

Пораженный Томас подобрал упавший лист, пробежался по нему глазами, спрятал обратно в ящик и сказал ребятам ложиться спать:

— Похоже, Пабло нескоро вернется…

* * *

Она сидела спиной к нему, уперев подбородок в подобранные колени. Широкая, по-идиотски счастливая улыбка сменилась на тихую и мечтательную. Играл вальс. Тот самый, под который они кружились в День ее рождения.

— Смешно?

— Нет, грустно, — подтверждением его слов служили глаза.

Это те, что некоторые называют зеркалом души.

— Отчего же?

— Жаль.

— …

— Не знаю. Ты нашла их?

Неуверенный кивок.

— И взяла. Из моего стола. Прочитала. Без разрешения.

— Но ведь они — мне, — последовал резонный ответ.

Не найдя, что сказать, он опустил голову.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Ты звала, — не видя ее лица, он все же был уверен, что она улыбается. Подошел. Обогнул бильярдный стол. Запнулся. Глянул под ноги. Сверток. Его рубашка. Он разразился смехом. Негромкий, в вальсирующем безмолвии он оглушал. Воздух сквозил легкостью, в нем витал странный аромат. Еле ощутимый аромат любви.

— Тише. Блас придет.

Он замолк и посмотрел на нее. В его расширенных зрачках прыгал и скакал маленький озорной вопросик.

— Решила помочь. Много грязи у тебя скопилось.

— А почему не выбросила?

— Это ведь твоя грязь. Хотя можешь вернуть…

— Нет. Идем, — он подхватил ее на руки и спустил со стола. Затем поднял сверток и направился к выходу.

— Эй, ты куда? — понеслось вслед, а за голосом послышалось движение его хозяйки.

Пролетев метра три и ударившись о стенку бака, узел развязался, и содержимое с грохотом посыпалось на его дно.

С неба звезды подмигивали и заливисто смеялись, не обращая внимания на печальную улыбку няни-луны.

Когда они вернулись в игровую, играл уже другой вальс. Баловень-сквозняк разбросал по зеленому сукну забытые осколки памяти. Собрав листки в стопку, она протянула их ему.

— Зачем? Они тебе…

Треск рвущейся бумаги. Бумажный снегопад. Вальс бумажек. Прошлое осталось там, на бумаге, столь нещадно уничтоженной.

— Почему? Хотя нет, не говори, это уже не важно. Сеньорита, позвольте пригласить вас на вальс, — протянул он руку, галантно поклонившись.

Они кружились в вихре, не отрывая глаз друг от друга.

— Пабло?

— Я люблю тебя, Марисса…

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Звуковые волны уносили от них слова, разбрасывая их по комнате, но они были и не нужны. Чувства оставались с ними. Они знали все, что хотят сказать друг другу, но в эту минуту нашли время для сказки. Для их сказки…

Завтра они будут жить как все. Через неделю они найдут повод для ссоры, еще через час повод, чтобы помириться. Через три года поженятся, еще через год у них появится первенец… Они найдут и повод быть счастливыми. Ведь это их жизнь. Такая как у всех. Не похожая ни на одну другую…

Они нашли свой путь…

Ищите и вы.

**Вместо эпилога**  
_Писать всю ночь письмо. Писать, еще не зная,  
Сумеешь ли послать. И все-таки писать.  
Для самого себя. Поймешь ли ты, родная,  
Что я хотел сказать?.. Нет, спутался опять!_

_Писать всю ночь письмо. Писать, не ожидая,  
Что твой ответ придет. И все-таки писать.  
Так вызывать тебя в разлуке мог всегда я,  
И верю, что теперь ты явишься опять…_  
Н. И. Рыленков «Письмо»


End file.
